Half n' half
by SnowSiblings
Summary: Two coffee lovers, Ellie and Aidan, meet at a local café, they talk and begin to fall for one another, but they are both married! Dun dun daaa! But they treat it to just friendly conversation. As they leave a strange thunder storm rolls into the sky. The two latte lovers get stuck by lightning, only to find out they have swapped bodies! Join them on their misadventures of odd love!


Half n' Half

Closing the door to his apartment, Aidan found himself a quick shiver as his body was adjusting to the outside temperature. Dressed like a homeless person with a bit of scruff along his jawline but still looking mighty sexy somehow, Aidan started locking the door behind him. He made his way to the staircase; carefully and slowly, he scaled down the steps whilst avoiding the patches of ice, which had littered the stairway that led up to the second floor of the apartment complex. The sun was giving off a few beams through white clouds on the early Tuesday morning; Aidan gave out a loud sigh of disappointment and thought that he might as well start applying around for jobs, but not before his morning coffee. Besides, it's always a snug feeling to start a morning off with a hot brewed beverage.

Shrugging his shoulders, Aidan adjusted his coat to better brace against his chest and fit fully on around his arms in order to keep warm. Aidan scuffled his feet along the snow, trying his best not to fall asleep before he could have his cup of coffee at his K&S Coffee House (Kuno and Shuto) that was only a block away. Now, when I say "his," it's more like it's his usual retreat for the "in-the-morning" fixes of caffeine. Stumbling helplessly through the lightly-covered snowy street onto the sidewalk, Aidan keeps trudging on towards the coffee house with a lingering sense of depression and disappointment hanging over him. He has every right to be depressed, seeing how just the night before he got fired for being lazy. Screw it, I'd probably fire him - all he did at work was laze about, do the minimum, and annoy his office mates. The only reason he wasn't fired sooner was due to the fact his boss had it in for cute guys - that and, as I said before, he only accomplishes the bare minimum. Because of that, I'm still surprised he even has his wife at all... seeing how his personality is that of a sloth. To get back on topic, Aidan finally reached the door to the coffee house which, to him, felt like opening the doors to Narnia, just not so magical. Imagine Narnia just a lot more compact with an aroma of coffee, filled with nothing but hipsters, philosophy/literature majors, and two awkward individuals huddled in the back, near a laptop writing this shitty story.

Aidan took his sweet time making his way up to the counter barista and when he finally reached her, he asked for his usual vanilla latte. After purchasing and standing idly next to the counter, he received his cup and sat down next to the window that was only two tables away from the entrance. Sitting alone in the only available table, he was hunched over staring at his phone. Aidan began sipping his coffee as he browsed job listings online.

Meanwhile… getting up from her much needed beauty sleep, Ellie, walks to her bathroom to proceed with her usual lady morning rituals. Wow, that opening sounded like a superhero cartoon announcer. Anyways, all this ritual includes; but is not limited to, a steamy hot shower, drying off, blow drying and styling of the hair, application of the "not on the shelves" make-up, and a few other things that are too tedious and boring to list - it's just a bunch of lady stuff I don't really need to go into. Putting on the casual but still cute clothing, she swung her jacket over her getting nice and comfy-like, she then kissed her husband, who was just waking up and made her way out of the bedroom and was off to the front door. She grabbed the keys that were left in the bowl adjacent to the door and headed out. Locking the door behind her, Ellie made her way towards her Ford "totally not" Focus and got in. She stated the car and turned on the heater and waited for the interior of the car to become as hot as the latte she was imagining from her coffee shop. Same dealio as before; not her coffee shop, just her usual coffee shop.

As Ellie pulled out of the driveway, she put on her favorite tunes and started driving. She made quick work of the seemingly short drive to the K&S coffee house and parallel parked in the front, by doing a 180 degree e-brake turn, just barely tapping the curb as she came to a complete stop. Ellie walked out of the car and into the coffee shop like a badass. She walked over to the barista and ordered confidently, a hazelnut latte with extra sugar. While the order was to be filled, Ellie looked around the shop to see that the place was filled with her most hated type of people, excluding the two awkward people near the laptop, and our lovable male hero. Aidan. As her drink was handed to her, she walked over to this supposed hero who couldn't be more oblivious to the world because of his phone, she asked the simple question, "Is anyone sitting here with you? Because if not, I would like to sit here if you don't mind?" And then at that point, Aidan's eyes locked with Ellie's, even though it seemed harmless - they had no idea what was in store for them.

To be continued….


End file.
